Crash Nitro Kart - Team Mafia
by ElectricSnowman
Summary: What if there was another team besides Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex in Crash Nitro Kart? Meet Team Mafia. Includes a certain gangster with a fully loaded Tommy Gun, a master of Samurai swordplay, and my fan character Scarlett, a prissy hothead whom nobody is so thrilled about. What will happen when these three have to team up to race for the fate of their planet?
1. Chapter 1

**What if there was an extra team in CNK? I always thought there should've been more teams, so I came up with this one. **

**I do not own the Crash Bandicoot characters; I only own my fan character Scarlett.**

* * *

One day, Komodo Joe was walking over to his house. He opened the door, and walked inside casually, until he heard a voice.

"Hey, you're out of orange juice. What's up with that?"

Startled, Joe instantly whirled around. There he saw Scarlett on his couch, watching TV and munching on a bag of chips.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Why does it seem like you spend more time here than your actual _house?_" he asked her, annoyed.

Scarlett shrugged. "I'm bored. Besides, I was gonna bother Cortex, but he apparently wasn't home. Neither were Tiny, N. Gin, or Dingodile."

"That's weird..." Joe thought aloud to himself. He looked at Scarlett, who was still watching TV. Joe took the TV remote from her, and turned the TV off.

"Hey! I was in the middle of _1,000 Ways to Die!_" Scarlett complained.

"Go home," Joe said, rolling his eyes. "Why can't I ever get some peace and quiet around here?"

Scarlett sighed, then started heading to the door, mumbling, "_Party pooper._"

"I heard that," Joe snapped.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Scarlett, who was already near the door, opened it.

Pinstripe stood behind the door. "Hey sweetcheeks," he said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face.

"Hey!" Joe yelled. He opened the door. "What are you doing here, Pinstripe?"

Pinstripe rubbed his head. "Oh. Well, you know how I always plan on raiding the Bandicoot's house, but one of them are always there to kick me out?"

"Yeah, why?" Joe asked.

"Well, no one was home," Pinstripe said, surprised. "Can you _believe_ it?"

"Wow. So, what'd you steal?" Joe asked him.

"Coco's laptop," Pinstripe said proudly, holding it up. "Heh heh..."

"Wait a minute," Scarlett interrupted.

Joe and Pinstripe looked at her.

"Don't you find it a bit strange how no one is home at Cortex's lair, and no one is home at the Bandicoot's house?" she asked them.

Joe and Pinstripe expressions didn't change. "No," they both said.

"So, what kind of stuff do you think Coco might be hiding in her laptop?" Joe asked Pinstripe, elbowing him with a smirk on his face.

Pinstripe smiled sneakily. "Only one way to find out..." he said, opening it.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, and took the laptop from him.

"Aw, what's the matter? You think I might be cheating on you?" Pinstripe asked jokingly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright light shot out from the windows.

"Alright Pinstripe, what did you do THIS time!?" Scarlett yelled, assuming it was the cops.

Pinstripe didn't have much time to answer, cause pretty soon, the whole house ripped right out of the ground, and started heading into space.

* * *

A few minutes later, the house landed somewhere. Pinstripe got up from the ground and yelled, "I'm FREE! YES!"

"So the cops ARE after you?" Joe asked, shocked. Pinstripe instantly shut up.

"Where exactly _are_ we?" Scarlett asked, looking out the window.

Joe and Pinstripe looked out the window, too. They appeared to be in some sort of coliseum.

"Hey, look!" Joe said, pointing out the window.

They all happened to see the Bandicoot's house, along with Cortex's lair.

"Wow, this is weird..." Pinstripe said. Scarlett opened the door, and they all headed outside.

"HEY! What's going on here!?" Joe yelled at Cortex and Crash.

Cortex was about to answer, when everyone was suddenly interrupted by a large hologram appearing out of nowhere.

"I am Emperor Velo XVVII, ruler of this galaxy!" the hologram, who appeared to be some sort of alien, said. "My subjects hunger for entertainment!"

The crowd, which seemed to be full of gremlin-like creatures, were cheering for no apparent reason. "VELO! VELO!" they chanted.

"...Word of your racing prowess has reached my glorious empire," Velo said.

Everyone looked up at a stand, and saw Nitrous Oxide, along with N. Trance, waving to the crowd.

"Why those LITTLE—" Pinstripe began, stomping towards them, but Joe stopped him.

"I hope you put on a good show, especially since winning the circuit will win your freedom," Velo continued. "And if, for some reason, you refuse to race, your Earth will be...destroyed. But...I don't think it will come to that. Do you accept my challenge?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa, déjà vu," Pinstripe mumbled to himself.

"Well, looks like we don't have much of a choice here, do we?" Joe said. He, Scarlett and Pinstripe started heading over to Velo.

"Do you accept my challenge?" Velo asked them.

"Hold on; let me check my schedule..." Scarlett said, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket. She checked through it, then put it away and said, "Yup, we accept."

Velo rolled his eyes, then said, "It is decided. You will race across 4 worlds of my choosing, and if you should win each world's key, you will earn the chance to race the galactic champion for your freedom!"

He chuckled to himself, then burst out laughing maniacally.

"Yo, Velo! We don't got all day here!" Scarlett yelled at him.

Velo stopped laughing, and glared at her. "Anyway...to give you a fighting chance, I even modified your earthling vehicles," he said.

Vehicles suddenly dropped from the sky, and Pinstripe and Joe were slightly freaked out when they recognized their vehicles from CTR.

Scarlett stared at the vehicle which had fallen in front of her. _That's kinda scary...I don't even OWN a vehicle..._ she thought to herself.

"Now, onto the first world: Terra!" Velo said.

Pinstripe, Joe, and Scarlett hopped into their karts, and drove into a nearby portal.

* * *

Velo smirked, slightly impressed at the fact that they managed to get some trophies.

"You've collected 3 trophies. Now you must face Terra's champion: Krunk!" he said.

A bright light suddenly appeared, and everyone covered their eyes. When the light vanished, they opened their eyes and saw a blue monkey-like creature, dressed like a tribesman.

They all just blinked for a moment, staring at him as he banged his chest and roared like some kind of King Kong wannabe.

"He _really _expects us to race this weirdo?" Scarlett mumbled to Joe.

Joe looked at Pinstripe, his expression asking the same question. Pinstripe just covered his mouth, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Krunk's speed is only matched by his cunning on the track!" Velo told them.

Pinstripe stopped laughing, realizing that he was _serious_. He looked at Krunk once more, who was waving his arms in the air, showing off to the crowd. Pinstripe looked back at Joe and Scarlett, then burst out laughing and fell to the ground.

Joe cleared his throat, kicking Pinstripe.

Krunk turned to them, and said, "They will race _me_?" He turned to Velo angrily and said, "They look slow; send them back!"

"HEY!" Scarlett screamed.

"But Krunk...they're from a planet just like yours! It's called _Earth_," Velo told him, grinning.

"Earth...I have heard of this planet. It is a copy of my Terra! I _will_ race them, and show them who has the better planet!" Krunk yelled, turning back to the team.

Their mouths were wide open, staring at him.

"Guys, let me TAKE this guy!" Scarlett screamed, clenching her fists and stomping over to him.

Joe and Pinstripe grabbed her arms, trying to stop her from killing Krunk.

* * *

The team high-fived each other as the crowd cheered them on.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought!" Joe said.

"Not surprisingly. I knew we could take on that guy," Pinstripe told him.

Krunk disappointedly walked over to everyone. "The key makes you champion of Terra...all world gates on my planet are open. Just don't cause trouble..." he said, rolling his eyes.

Joe and Pinstripe were shoved aside as Scarlett stomped back over to him.

"Trouble? TROUBLE!? After what you just SAID to us before, you expect us NOT to cause any TROUBLE!?" she screamed, holding her fist up to his face.

Krunk backed away, terrified.

Suddenly, the hologram of Velo appeared again, and he didn't look too happy. "KRUNK!" he growled.

Krunk looked at him nervously.

"Leave my sight!" Velo yelled, and Krunk suddenly disappeared in another bright flash of light.

Velo turned back to everyone, and said, "You did well, but you're nowhere close to winning the circuit yet! Onto the second world: Barin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Velo eyeballed the team, who had just earned 3 more trophies.

"You now have 6 trophies. With this, you will earn the right to race Nash: Barin's champion!" he told them.

"Let's hope it's not another loon," Scarlett mumbled.

Velo rolled his eyes, and said, "Nash was engineered to always move. He never stops; or even sleeps!"

"Yup, it's a loon," Scarlett said, sighing.

Velo growled at her, then another bright flash of light appeared. When the light vanished once again, there stood some sort of cybernetic shark wearing a lot of armor, and a helmet with a laser cannon on top of it.

Nash was spinning around on the podium that he was standing on, and pretending to box with himself. "Put em up, put em up!" he said, and he started spinning around again.

Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy.

Nash finally stopped spinning and looked at the team. "Is that...enough?" he asked, turning to Velo.

Velo groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I need to get moving!" Nash yelled at him.

"Soon, Nash...soon," Velo told him.

"Not soon...NOW!" Nash screamed.

Velo growled at him, giving him a death glare.

Nash backed away nervously, then waved goodbye to him.

"Excellent," Velo said.

Everyone just stared at each other, not having a clue what just happened.

* * *

With that, the team successfully defeated Nash, earning the second key.

"Woo! We're on a roll today!" Pinstripe yelled, high-fiving Joe.

Nash suddenly walked up to everyone. "Hey...um...do you think I can have my key back?" he asked.

Pinstripe and Joe stared at him, then at each other.

"COME ON!" Nash screamed.

"Hey, we won that key fair and square, so there's NO way you're gonna have it back!" Scarlett yelled at him.

"WHY YOU—" Nash began, holding his fist up to her.

Scarlett punched him straight in the face, knocking him out cold.

Joe and Pinstripe stared at her, then at Nash.

"Well well, looks like she put the shark to its first slumber," Joe said.

Velo stared at Nash, also. "That's a first..." he mumbled to himself. He looked around for a moment, then said, "Get him out of here!"

A bright light surrounded Nash, and he vanished.

"Well, you're halfway there. Here's where things started to get a little tricky. Onto Fenomena!" Velo said.


End file.
